Damn you, iPhone
by manateegirl524
Summary: yet another one-shot about 4x04. After getting the full story from Blaine, Kurt really only has one thing left to say about the whole thing. With a little nudge from Finn and a box, can they stay together or are they done?


**I know I should be working on 'Pink' but I can't avoid not doing this anymore – believe me, I tried. Let me say this first, so that I don't get the same response I did the last time I did a one-shot: This contains spoilers for 'The Break Up', so if you saw the episode and are content, or you haven't and don't want to know what happened, please click the back button now.**

**As a sidenote, I have not read every reaction fic that has been posted, so if you or someone you know did something similar, please let me know in a review or a PM. I had a thought the other night about the whole Kurt and Blaine scene in the park and I wondered what would have happened if the gum wrapper ring had been brought up. I also want to stay positive that Blaine is just an idiot and didn't completely cheat on Kurt. (But with the way the show goes half the time, I'm not that optimistic)**

**If you don't know or need to see it again, go to YouTube and watch the Klaine Box Scene, as it's referenced in the story. There is a few curse words, but really, who wasn't cursing one way or the other when they watched this episode?**

**I still don't own Glee.**

_**Damn you, iPhone**_

* * *

His coffee had gone cold an hour ago.

He had given up on sleeping two hours ago.

He and Blaine had gone to bed without speaking to each other four hours ago.

Kurt didn't know what to do.

The night had started out okay. Rachel and Finn were accompanying him to some local NYADA hangout place. The night had become ten times better when Kurt answered the door to find Blaine and a bouquet of roses. Things had started going downhill when they were sitting at the table, talking. Blaine seemed subdued and quiet, which never equaled to anything good. Kurt wasn't all that surprised when Blaine announced that he wanted to sing something.

It was the way Blaine sang that caused Kurt to seriously begin to worry

Blaine was an incredible singer, but watching him sing a stripped-down, hauntingly beautiful version on Teenage Dream sent a surge of unease through Kurt's body. Seeing Blaine begin to break down on stage was not a sight Kurt was expecting to see either.

Then the night just got worse.

A stroll in the park that should have been nice and romantic turned into the conversation from hell. Kurt had finally asked Blaine to tell him what was wrong, because it was so obvious that something was weighing him down.

Then Blaine said that he'd been with someone, and Kurt didn't want to hear anything else. At that moment, nothing that Blaine could have said would make everything better, nor did Kurt think he could handle hearing anything else right then and there.

They all eventually made it back to the apartment, but it was with none of the excitement or enthusiasm from earlier. The air was thick with tension; neither couple speaking to their other half. Rachel was the one to show Blaine where the bathroom was; Kurt was the one that asked Finn to grab the extra blanket and pillow from his make-shift closet.

Kurt had been dreaming of having Blaine sleep in the same bed as him since he'd left home. Every night, he'd grab an old shirt of Blaine's he'd taken once and hug it to his chest as he slept. It helped more than he'd expected his first week in the city. When Blaine had asked if Kurt had seen the shirt, Kurt denied knowing where it was, just so that he could keep it with him.

The fact that he now had Blaine so close, yet so far away, hurt more than anything else. Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's presence, but eventually it became too much and he slipped out of bed and found himself in their 'living room'. He vaguely recalls making coffee, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight, but he just held the mug in his hands, not taking a sip.

When he heard movement off to the side, Kurt hoped that it was Blaine coming out to finally talk. He was both disappointed and relieved to see Finn. His step-brother obviously didn't realize that he was sitting there, but he'd be damned if he thought he was leaving without saying goodbye.

"You can't just run away, Finn. It won't help."

Finn jumped. "Dude, you totally spooked me. I thought I was the only one awake."

"Been waiting for someone to come out. I was almost hoping it would be Blaine."

"What happened last night with you two?" asked Finn, as he sat down. "You didn't break up...did you?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Blaine has been distant since he got here, and he told me something last night I wasn't ever expecting to come out of his mouth."

Finn didn't want to ask but, "What did he say?"

"He was with someone...said it was just a hook-up and that he did it because he was lonely. We haven't spoken since I ran off last night."

"Wow...and I thought Rachel saying she was with Brody was bad."

Kurt tilted his head. "Wait, what? All they've done is kissed each other, and that took a long time to happen. Rachel has been hung up on you since you 'broke up' before you left for the army. And while Brody obviously has feelings for her, he hasn't pushed her. She talks about you all the time and she asks me every day if I've heard from you."

"But you're not with her all the time. What if she's done stuff with him and not said anything to you?"

"Finn - we're best friends and we're roommates. And have you met Rachel? She loves talking about herself. Trust me, if anything and I mean anything happened between them, I'd know."

The silence grew for a few minutes, neither one speaking. Finn thought it over and with Kurt's explanation and Rachel's pleading for him to believe her...he had to admit that made him feel better about the whole thing. Finn watched Kurt stare into his cup, and while he was feeling a little better, Kurt was definitely not. Finn wasn't sure what to say to him, but then he remembered something from last night.

"Oh Kurt - I didn't get to ask you the other night and after last night figured it wasn't the best time."

"What?"

"The other night when I went to grab a pillow, I knocked over a box and some stuff fell out… a small ring box included. Did Blaine propose to you?" Kurt just stared at it, as Finn placed it on the table in front of him.

"I didn't look at anything else, but I did open this and I'm a little confused." Kurt slowly reached for the box and rubbed his finger over the top of it. He started to tear up a little as he remembered, quite vividly, just what Blaine said when he gave it to him.

"Blaine made it for me as a promise ring." Finn startled slightly as he wasn't expecting Kurt to talk about it. "He gave it to me last Christmas...prepared a little speech and everything. It was so sweet and thoughtful, and I wanted to cry right there in the middle of the hallway."

"How come I never heard about this? And if he did something like this, why were you so against me and Rachel getting married?"

"We didn't tell anyone. It was our little secret. And he wasn't proposing us to get married. He was promising that he'd always be there for me, that he wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. It was our first Christmas together as a couple, "the first of many" we said. Now I don't know if we'll ever get to enjoy our second one, and I wouldn't blame him."

"How can you say that? I thought you said he cheated on you. How can you just forget that?"

"How many times have you and Rachel broken up and gotten back together again? I can't fully blame him because it's also my fault for not being a good boyfriend to him. I've been too busy to take five minutes to call him; every time we Skype lately we're interrupted; and when we do get time to ourselves, I don't leave him enough time to talk before I have to hang up. He knows more about what's going on here than I do with what's going on with him back home. And I'm mad at myself for what I did to him just the other day.

"I hung up without saying 'I love you'. It was honestly an accident, but I felt horrible about it. I sent him a text but he never responded to it. Maybe that's what pushed him to meet up with someone."

"You sent me a text?"

Finn and Kurt looked up and saw a very sad and teary-eyed Blaine standing in front of them.

"Blaine."

Finn realized that they needed to talk, but he had to leave, needing space for himself. As he closed the door, he saw Blaine slowly take a seat in the same spot he had just vacated. While Finn wasn't sure what would happen with Rachel, Finn hoped that Kurt and Blaine could make it work.

* * *

Blaine had been awake for hours. The few times he felt sleep claim him didn't last long, as memories and nightmares plagued him. He knew the moment that Kurt had gotten up and moved towards the kitchen area. It took a while for him to finally get up and pack the few things he had brought with him, knowing that he had a flight to catch soon. He was just about to make his presence known when he heard Kurt and Finn talking.

It sounded like Finn was leaving without Rachel knowing. From what he could tell, the two of them didn't fare any better than he and Kurt had last night. Blaine almost contemplated attempting to sneak out somehow when he heard his name mentioned. To hear Kurt admit to doing - or better yet not doing - over the last few weeks, both helped him and hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt feel bad about himself.

Especially since it wasn't just his fault.

Blaine had done the same thing he said he wouldn't do months ago, after the whole Chandler fiasco. He'd held his emotions in and didn't talk to Kurt like he said he would. He'd been distant. He wasn't communicating like he should have been, dreaming up horrible thoughts of Kurt leaving him or cheating on him.

What hurt more was finding out that Kurt hadn't done anything like that. At one point, Rachel had mentioned how Kurt had been hit on and asked out by several guys, both at Vouge and at Callbacks. Kurt blew off each and every one in a unique way, ranging from a polite 'no thanks' to downright bitchy 'no effing way'.

When Kurt had said the same thing during their argument, Blaine didn't know what to feel. He let Kurt run off and when they'd all returned late, nobody spoke to each other. It had killed Blaine to be so close to Kurt and unable to hold him as they slept.

He listened to Kurt explain the promise ring, half expecting Finn to make fun of them. Hearing Kurt mention the hang up from the other day made his heart ache all over again, but hearing that Kurt had tried to apologize for it and hadn't heard back from him was what finally made him say something.

"You sent me a text?"

Blaine had surprised the two of them, suddenly standing there. He was so focused on Kurt's face that he didn't notice Finn get up, nor did he notice him grab his bag and leave. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to say something, anything. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt? Please talk to me. Even if you just need to yell at me some more, or if you just want to kick me out...I don't wanna leave us like this."

"I don't even know where to start, Blaine."

"Start with the last thing you said. What text? When you hung up on me, a piece of me just died. I tried to call you back after that, but I couldn't get through to you."

"Remember how our conversation was going? It was my first day dealing with the phones, and I couldn't even manage to change lines properly. I was getting frustrated with the ringing, and I really wanted to talk to you. I ended up knocking the headset off and hung up on you. It took me three calls and twenty minutes, but I sent you an 'I'm sorry - I love you' text."

"Kurt, here's my phone. It's not there."

"Let me grab mine, and I'll prove it to you."

Kurt uncurled himself from the chair and went to retrieve his phone. As he walked back, he was tapping at the screen and gave the phone to Blaine. There for him to see was the aforementioned text, correct time and date stamp. However,

"Kurt I never got this...it didn't send."

At the end of the text was an exclamation point.

Blaine couldn't believe this. Kurt had made a mistake and had tried to fix it. What made this worse was the timing. Blaine had given up trying to talk to Kurt at that point in time, knowing that he was pretty busy and unable to talk. It was only a couple of hours later that Blaine was meeting up with Eli, and if he had just gotten Kurt's text, maybe he wouldn't have gone, and this whole thing could've been avoided.

"Oh, god," Kurt had given up trying not to cry, "Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't check. I'm sorry I didn't even try to call you after that. Maybe if I had just called…" _you wouldn't have gone to another guy_, Kurt thought.

"No, Kurt, this isn't just your fault. I promised I would talk to you if I ever felt like we were slipping apart again, and I didn't do that. Hell, I'm the one who told you to come to New York in the first place. Not that I wanted you to leave," he said quickly, "but I couldn't stand to see you so miserable. Going to the Lima Bean sucked, just because I saw what you had to deal with working there. I loved seeing you around school every day, but you didn't belong there anymore."

"I was miserable, and to be honest, I was wondering what was going to make me finally leave Lima. I didn't want to leave you behind, leave my family and friends behind. Having your blessing to come here was the final push I needed. I just hate myself for being so selfish about all of this. But you have to explain to me what the hell possessed you to hook up with some guy. I know you need attention but I've only been gone a few weeks, and you were coming here to visit soon."

Blaine knew they needed to talk about this, but he was absolutely dreading it. "I'll tell you everything, but promise me that you'll give me a chance to explain before you interrupt - because I know you will." That at least got a smile from Kurt...a very small smile. Kurt nodded in agreement and motioned for Blaine to continue.

"You'd only been gone two weeks, and one day after school I went to Between the Sheets. I was checking out the guitars on the wall when this girl came up to me and asked if I knew anything about them. At first I thought it was weird that she didn't find an employee, but since I do know a thing or two about guitars, we started talking. After twenty minutes or so, I somehow convinced her to pick out a guitar and she said she appreciated the input.

"As she walked out, one of the guys that worked there came up to me and asked me how I managed to 'sell the chick a guitar'. From what he told me, she'd been in the store a couple of times before and usually left in a huff. I told him I was honest with her and spoke from one player to another. He was impressed and asked if I wanted a job. He didn't seem to care I was a high school senior, and since I had all this free time now that you were gone, I said okay.

"He gave me a business card and a Facebook page to look up; he said that I'd find the store application on there to fill out...made a funny comment about 'going green'. I didn't think anything of it until I got home and looked up the link he gave me. It was the page for the store and there was a section on there to fill out an application. Two hours later I had an email confirming that it had been received, and an hour after that I had a new message, which happened to be from the assistant manager, that said for me to come in over that weekend to discuss what I'd be doing.

"It seemed alright to me, and I was surprised at how easy it had been. The next thing I know I get a new friend request from the employee I talked to. His name was Eli and he said that he'd heard I'd gotten a call back to come in. We started chatting that night and when I went in that weekend, he was the one I was going to be working with.

"I should've known then that something was up." Blaine risked a glance at Kurt and couldn't tell by his expression how he was handling hearing all of this.

"We hit it off and I started working a couple hours a day, a couple days a week. It was fine and between that and Glee, it was getting easier to deal with you being gone. Eli was fun to talk to and easy to get along with; we had a lot of fun, both at the store and online. He was nothing like Sebastian, so it took me a while to realize that he was flirting with me.

"A couple weeks in, and even though I had mentioned you a few times by this point, he started asking me out. He insisted it was just 'as friends' and for coffee, but I was reluctant. That day you hung up on me, I was feeling pretty low and I got a message from him to come over. I wasn't really thinking and told him I'd stop by. It just never dawned on me what he had in mind.

"He got us something to drink and he invited me up to his room to show me his instruments. When he closed his door, though, I suddenly got the feeling that this had been a very bad idea. Next thing I know, he's kissing me and trying to push me back onto his bed. I pushed him off and cursed him out. He told me to chill and that he just wanted to get me to loosen up. I told him I had you, and he didn't care considering you were 600 miles away. So I left."

Kurt had started to feel anxious the more Blaine spoke, and when he got to the part where Eli kissed him, Kurt was ready to go back to Ohio with Blaine so he could give this jackass a piece of his mind. Kurt then became confused because if Blaine left before anything else happened, why'd he think he cheated on him.

"Blaine - you said he kissed you and after you gave him a piece of your mind, you left, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So where does the part where you cheated come in?"

"Kurt, I went to a guy's house and we kissed. How is that _not_ considered cheating?"

Kurt let out a loud sigh. "When you said you were with someone, I thought you had had sex or made out or something! You didn't go over there knowing he'd do this, right?"

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed. "I know I said I was lonely, but I'm still in love with you. I just felt so bad and needed to see you, so I went home, packed a bag, and bought a ticket. I didn't want to say anything, but I felt guilty. After watching Rachel, Finn and Brody, I couldn't take it anymore and I did what I told myself not to do, and ended up having a public breakdown, singing the first song I ever sang to you in the most emotional way I could think of, and all because of a stupid Facebook post."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes as he thought about all of this and came to a conclusion.

"You, Blaine Anderson, are an idiot."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"You come here all messed up and proceed to almost completely destroy our relationship by not thinking clearly! And why did you mention Facebook again? Did this Eli say something to you or something?"

"Eli, I found out, is one of those people that have hundreds of friends, and a very public profile - you don't even have to be his friend to look at it. I saw that he posted a status after I'd left his house about what a loser I was and how I quote 'must be crazy to not want to get screwed by him'. He made a couple comments about how my 'cute ass and innocent boy charm' turned him on and it was a shame that I left his house. When I kept reading, I felt even worse; apparently he does this a lot to guys, girls too."

Kurt was now pissed off. No one was allowed to pull this kind of crap with Blaine, especially making it known to other bastards online. Kurt wordlessly gestured to Blaine's phone and proceeded to pull up Eli's page and to see the comments for himself. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and put the phone down. He stood up and gently grabbed Blaine's hands. They were making their way back to Kurt's side of the room, when Blaine finally spoke up and asked what was going on.

"We still need to talk things over, but first thing we're doing is going back to bed to cuddle and sleep. You are not to have any contact with this Eli person, as obviously he is a jackass you don't need in your life. After we've gotten some sleep, we're going to plan out how we're going to manage the rest of the year. I believe someone promised to spend many a Christmas with me, because I will be damned if I lose you to some asshole."

Blaine liked it when Kurt took charge and his fierce side was showing. He knew that there was still a lot for them to deal with, but like Kurt said - they needed some rest first. Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Kurt put something in his hand. It was a very familiar box.

"You promised a lot of things when you gave this to me," Kurt started, "and I intend to reciprocate. I'll do my best to answer you, one way or another, when you try to contact me. We'll make some cookies later and watch _The Notebook_. We'll spend as much time kissing and holding each other as you can stand.

"And in regards to defending you - you leave Eli to me. I'll take care of letting him know exactly what I think of him because there is one thing he, and every other guy you come across, needs to know."

Blaine tilted his head to the side. "And that is?"

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and kissed him hard, before pulling away again with a grin.

"The only person that is allowed to screw you is me, and I mean that in every way you're thinking."


End file.
